


6 Months and 6 Heartattacks

by QueenoftheHobbits



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, reader can get pregnant but gender neutral pronouns are used, so as not to exclude people who are not cisgendered women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 04:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Summary/Request: Requested by anon:  Could you please do a pregnant!SO x Jake Peralta fic and he's worried about her going on missions and stakeouts n stuff?





	6 Months and 6 Heartattacks

“Jack Peralta I can still watch a building, pregnant or not!” 

“I’m just worried, you’re 6 months pregnant and I...I don’t want either of you to get hurt. You know I think you’re badass but...” You take your husband’s hands in your own, rubbing your thumbs over the backs of his hands. You understand that he worries, of course you do, naturally being a police officer and pregnant wasn’t the most compatible of arrangements. But you weren’t taking any risks neither was Captain Holt, you were being put mostly on desk work and stakeouts, under the supervision of Terry who would never let you do anything dangerous even if you wanted to. The man was more worried about you than you were. 

“I know you’re not trying to stifle me...but Jake, I can sit in a car and watch a building...it’s only a stakeout. I’m not going to go charging in and arresting anyone...I promise i’m not taking any risky jobs. I don’t want to get hurt either, not until after I give birth.” Once you had the baby you’d go back to being reckless but until then you were being as safe as you could be without being forced into post-birth leave. You loved your job but you weren’t stupid, you knew you weren’t quite as hardy as you would be if you weren’t pregnant. 

“I just worry.” You pull him into a hug, pressing your cheek to his shoulder. Your belly had started to get in the way when it came to hugs and other things now that you were so far along, but you made it work to the best of your ability. 

“I know...and I love that you worry, but i’ll be with Terry who would carry me kicking and screaming out of a sticky situation if need be.”

“Why are you always right?”

“Because i’m awesome, babe.”

“Yeah, how did I manage to convince you to marry me again?” He laughed at his own self-deprecating joke and you tap him on the end of his nose. 

“Because we’re doubly awesome when we’re together...and you have cute butt.”


End file.
